goanimate_extendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle call Maryetta a crybaby during Tangled/Beaten up by Custard and Jet the Hawk
Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle call Maryetta a crybaby during Tangled/Beaten up by Custard and Jet the Hawk was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Jazzi and Noodle make Maryetta cry and make fun of her because of Flynn's death. And then, Luna and Rei ground Jazzi and Noodle and get Custard and Jet to beat them up. Later that night, Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler comfort Maryetta and make her some burgers and fries and cream soda. Cast *Princess as Jazzi. *Ivy as Evil Jazzi and Tanya. *Kayla as Noodle. *Eric as Evil Noodle. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *Ryan R as Maryetta. *Young Guy as Rei Kobayashi and Jet the Hawk. *Jennifer as Custard. *African Vulture as Mrs Heimler. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Heimler. *David as Randall. Transcript (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Evil Noodle, Evil Jazzi, and Maryetta are watching Tangled, however Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle are not behaving) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Tangled, Flynn's death) (Maryetta starts crying and it made Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle happy) Evil Jazzi: Maryetta was crying over Flynn's death. Evil Noodle: You are such a crybaby toddler! Jazzi and Evil Noodle began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Maryetta in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Evil Jazzi: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of hurricanes you are, whimping like a loser. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're so dumb. Evil Jazzi and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Noodle: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Evil Noodle and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Jazzi, Evil Noodle, and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby toddler!! starts crying and sobbing and Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle laugh at her to: A black background surrounded by flames with Jazzi Jazzi: (does a 2002-2003 Godzilla roar) (changes to Princess voice) EVIL ME!!! YOU AND EVIL NOODLE GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!! to: Outside Jazzi's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Jazzi: My evil clone and Evil Noodle, how dare you make Maryetta cry and make fun of her! Noodle: I agree with Jazzi. Rei: You probably made Maryetta cry. Luna: Even worse, you just made fun of her because of what you did to her. Azura: And thanks to you, we will also be paying $10,000 because of what you did to make Maryetta cry! That does it! You are grounded until Mmarpreto's 35th birthday. And for that, Custard and Jet are going to beat you up! Custard and Jet the Hawk, beat up Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle! and Jet appear Custard: Prepare for some bleeding! Jet: And now, you both shall pay the ultimate price! and Jet beat up Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle. The action is censored Jazzi and Evil Noodle start crying and sobbing Custard: That's what you get for making fun of Maryetta. to: Derek's bedroom was crying and sobbing. Mrs Heimler and Mr Heimler are comforting her Mrs Heimler: It's okay, Maryetta. Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle are getting beaten up by Custard and Jet. Maryetta: I know, Papa and Mama. Flynn's death was the saddest moment. Mr Vons: It's okay, sweetie. We are going to make you some burgers and fries and cream soda. Maryetta: Really, Papa? I will feel happy when you and Mama make me some pretzel dogs and pina colada. Mr Heimler: Also, Tanya will be inviting you for some dinner. Also, me and your mother love you, and you are our daughter. Maryetta: I love you, Papa. Mr Heimler: I love you too, sweetie. to: The kitchen of the Heimler household; Maryetta and Tanya had some dinner, with Maryetta having some burgers and fries and cream soda and Tanya having some orange cheddar macaroni and cheese and limeade to: The bathroom of the Heimler household; Maryetta brushes her teeth while Tanya watches her Maryetta brushed her teeth, Tanya notices her being tired Tanya: Maryetta, are you okay? Maryetta: Yes, Tanya. I'm okay, but I'm extremely tired and exhausted. Tanya: I know, Maryetta. Having some dinner sure made you feel extremely sleepy. Heimler and Mr Heimler carry Maryetta to her room Mrs Heimler: Say goodnight, Maryetta. Maryetta: Goodnight, Tanya. Tanya: Goodnight to you too. back to: Maryetta's bedroom Mr Heimler: (while tucking Maryetta in) Maryetta, I know Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle are stupid for making fun of you. But you need to get to sleep. Maryetta: I know, Papa. But, i hate Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle so much. Mrs Heimler: I know you do, Maryetta. Mr Heimler: (while walking to his and Mrs Heimler's room) Goodnight, sweetie. Heimler also walks to her and Mr Heimler's room Maryetta: Evil Jazzi and Evil Noodle, i hate you. falls asleep end Category:Grounded Stories by SallyJones1998